Seeing the Sights
by Sesshomaru'sgirl1
Summary: It was July; Arizona would be in Monsoon season. It would rarely be sunny." Bella gets the idea to take Edward to 'See the Arizonian Sights.' Will it turn out, or will the secret be told?
1. Idea

I was sitting in my room looking through the pictures of Phoenix that I had taken a while back. I had almost forgotten how beautiful it was. The Science Center, Heritage Square. I was surprised to see how many pictures I had allowed of myself to be taken.

"That's pretty," Said an angel from my left shoulder. I jumped at the sudden burst of cold air that hit my neck. I turned to look at him. Edward's hand came out and pointed at the photo. It took me a minute to tear my eyes off of his face.

"Yeah… Uh, that's the Rosson house. Designed in 1894 by Phoenix architect A. P. Petit, the Rosson House is an outstanding example of a Victorian architectural style named after Charles Eastlake. The House was entered in the National Register of Historic Places in 1971. Contrary to what most people think, the home was not moved from another location but stands today where it was originally built." I recited this from memory.

"Wow. How do you know that?" He sounded extremely curious.

" I wrote a paper on it when I was a freshman. I went to it almost one hundred times that month." I laughed. "At least I got an A!" He laughed with me this time, and took the other pictures.

"Oh, what's this?" He asked. It was the Deer Valley Rock Art Center. He went through all of my pictures, asking questions every no and then. When he was done he wrapped his arms around me. I leaned into his chest. I loved him so much. His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Phoenix is beautiful. I would have loved to see it when I was human. I mean you said that Rosson House was up in 1894, right?" I nodded, "I would have loved to see it," He was so perfect. We were so meant for each other. I wish I could grant his this wish. It was July; Arizona would be in Monsoon season. It would rarely be sunny.

Maybe… No. It wouldn't work. It would be too hard knowing when the rain is coming or going from Washington.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice broke the silence.

"Just thinking." I replied in a daze…


	2. Talking To Alice

Talking to Alice: APOV

I was standing in my closet, going through old clothes of Jasper's when I heard a soft knock at the door. I was at the door faster then the speed of dark. I opened it to find Bella with a fist in the air getting ready to knock again.

"Oh!" She put her hand down, "Hi, Alice, I have a question for you…" She trailed off not wanting to say it aloud knowing Edward would hear. I knew exactly what she was going to ask, having seen it in a vision earlier that day.

**Vision:**

_That's pretty," Said Edward appearing over Bella's left shoulder. She jumped at the sudden appearance. Edward's hand came out and pointed at the photo, giving her a quizzical look. It took her a minute to focus._

"_Yeah… Uh, that's the Rosson house. Designed in 1894 by Phoenix architect A. P. Petit, the Rosson House is an outstanding example of a Victorian architectural style named after Charles Eastlake. The House was entered in the National Register of Historic Places in 1971. Contrary to what most people think, the home was not moved from another location but stands today where it was originally built." She recited._

"_Wow. How do you know that?" He sounded extremely curious._

" _I wrote a paper on it when I was a freshman. I went to it almost one hundred times that month." She laughed. "At least I got an A!" He laughed with her, and took the other pictures._

"_Oh, what's this?" He asked. He went through all of Bella's pictures, asking questions every now and then. When he was done he wrapped his arms around her._

_I was suddenly pulled into another vision._

_Bella and Edward were walking down a busy street in the middle of a large city. It was a cloudy day in Phoenix, Arizona._

**Real Time:**

"Yes, yes, I know," I said as I pulled her into my room and locked the door – not that it would do any good – behind her. I took her to my closet to talk. It would be best, all the closets in the house were soundproof…

"So, is it possible? Can we go to Arizona?"

* * *

A/N: Hey Hey Hey ( Not Fat Albert He stole that from ME!) Here is chapter two. I will try to be better with updating and stuff like that yadda yadda.. If you have any IDEA where I should go from he that would be great. I'm the idea person not the writing person. I know how the story is going to progress, but don't know how to right it. If you have any advice please let me know!!!

DISCLAIMER:

Me: Can I have Twilight?

Edward: No.

Me: Why can't I own Twilight?

Edward: Cuz I don't like you...

Me:NOOOO!!!!!!!

Edward: Yes. (turns to people) For Future Refrence... SARAH DOES NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!!!!!


End file.
